


Avail

by sirius123



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Before Shadowbringers, Sleepy Scions, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123
Summary: The Scions sleep and Raise worries. But he's not alone.Prompt #10 for FFXIV write 2020!(A little late due to medical concerns. All is well!)
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907170





	Avail

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be turning this in on make up day! Please enjoy!

Watching Fell collapse in the middle of the battle was hard. Watching Iiro collapse under the sword of a madman was even harder. If Estinien had not been there to sweep her out of the battle and knock him from his stupor, who knows what would have happened... And now, standing amongst the bodies of his sleeping friends, he had no idea what he was going to do.

Raise took a moment beside each Scion’s side, feeling as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. They slept so peacefully, so unaware of just how badly the battle had been going. He stopped for a long moment beside Fell’s side, taking just a moment to clean his face and adjust his blankets to tuck snugly under his chin. He saved Iiro for last, sitting in the rickety old chair next to her.

She looked as pretty to him as she always did, despite how white her face looked in the dim candlelight. He took an extra moment to fuss over her, and it was only interrupted when he heard Tataru’s soft voice from the door.

“Raise? The Alliance leaders are calling for you,” she said, wringing her hands nervously in front of her. “Uhm... Are you alright to go?”

“I’m fine, Tataru. I’ll be right there.” He was thankful for the Lalafell’s calming presence and followed her out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Tataru sped up to match his long gait. He knew she was staring at his back nervously. “Is something wrong?”

“Ah! No! I just.” She hesitated before rushing up and throwing her arms around his legs. He nearly toppled over in surprise, staring down at the receptionist as she clung to him desperately.

“Tataru?!”

“It’s going to alright, right?” She asked. “Yes! It will be just fine! We will save our friends and your brother and Iiro and, and it will go all back to normal!” The tone in her voice made it obvious that she wasn’t quite sure of her own words, but Raise appreciated the sentiment. She looked up at her, worry in her glassy eyes.

“You’re right,” he agreed. “It’ll all be fine. It always works out, yes?” She nodded and sniffled.

“Until then, we’ll have to take on twice the work,” she declared, loosening her grip, but not letting go of his pants. “And I’ll help you out. No matter what you need, Raise, I will help, no matter what!”

“Ah... Thank you, Tataru. I feel stronger just hearing those words.” He really did. He didn’t feel quite as alone as he had a few minutes ago. Tataru was there, and so was Krile and Estinien and all the other Scions. He didn’t have to fight this alone.

Patting Tataru once on the head, he steeled himself for his meeting with the Alliance leaders. They would want to know what happened to the Scions and their Warriors of Light. He would deliver the bad news and bear the burden... for now.

After all, this wasn’t his job. He’d leave the real hard work to Iiro and Fell, the Warriors of Light. He deserved a good vacation after taking their job, didn’t he?


End file.
